


Penetrating the Archives

by TheGreyMage14



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura is an asshole, Castles, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, Ishtars mentioned, Libraries, M/M, Medieval World, Mentions of Violence, Ryou is kinky, Sexy Times, Slavery, Twins, but we love him, kinks ahoy!, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyMage14/pseuds/TheGreyMage14
Summary: While their princely lovers are away at war, Bakura manages to corner Ryou in the castle's library, with complaints of being neglected.





	Penetrating the Archives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a present for a friend, and I hope she enjoys it when she reads it. :)

Ryou sighed as he looked away from the handwritten catalogue and out the tall window. The sun was setting, painting the sky with vibrant, beautiful colors. Instead of enjoying them as he normally did however, he felt they were mocking him.  
Ryou was the royal librarian of the castle, which was really just a fancy title for “library slave”. He and his twin, Bakura, had been given as a gift to the royal family along with a cache of very rare and valuable books. Bakura’s unruly temperament and sharp tongue often left him punished in the dungeons, but Ryou behaved well and was treated accordingly.  
It was a grand castle, but a prison nonetheless. The King was a wicked and cruel man who took pleasure in torturing those who had wronged him. Ryou tried to avoid him at all costs while still trying to look respectful, and Bakura had ended up at the end of his whip only once. He’d been out of commission for three days after that, and spent most of his time hiding in Ryou’s room. He worked mainly in the stables after that horrid time.  
Then, five months after they had first arrived, the two princes of the kingdom returned from some political negotiations. They were incredibly handsome, with bronzed skin, eyes like amethysts and hair like golden fields of wheat.  
The younger, Marik, took an immediate liking to Bakura’s fiery temper and obvious defiance. Bakura had always liked sharp, pretty things, so of course he returned the prince’s affections. It wasn't long before Bakura finally found himself a permanent position as Marik’s personal slave.  
The older prince, Mariku had been drawn to the shy librarian, but he kept his distance for awhile. Ryou knew he was being watched, nearly all the time. He had an idea of who it was, so he never said anything.  
Until the eldest prince cornered him in the hall one stormy night, and Ryou was then led to his bed chambers.  
They had been secret lovers ever since.  
Unfortunately for Ryou, Mariku was currently out on some faraway battlefield, fighting the enemy. Marik was with him as well, much to Bakura’s displeasure.  
“You look bored.”  
Ryou jumped at the voice and turned quickly to find his twin hovering over his shoulder. How Bakura could move do silently like that, he’d never know.  
“What are you doing in here?” he asked with a sigh.  
“Isn't it obvious?” Bakura replied, hoisting himself onto the table. “I’m bored too.”  
“Get off the table.” Ryou snapped. “Have you learned no manners?!”  
Bakura scoffed. “Of course not. Marik likes me wild, so I’ll stay that way~~~”  
“Of course he does.” Ryou mumbled, turning back to his work.  
Bakura kicked his feet back and forth like a small child. “Well it’s true. He says that’s what he likes about me best.” his grin stretched from ear to ear and had a vague danger about it. “I bite him back.”  
“I’m well aware of your habits in bed.”  
“Yes yes, I know you are little brother.” Bakura replied, flipping his hair over his shoulder. It was usually in one thick braid, but today it seemed that he had been too lazy to do it in the usual style. “You know me better than anyone else~”  
Ryou sighed, closing the enormous catalogue he had been looking over. It seemed he wouldn’t be getting any of this done until Bakura left. “Do you need something?”  
Bakura leaned closer. “Wanna have fun~?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Oh come on,” Bakura groaned as Ryou stood and moved towards the window. “We’re both bored so why can't we have fun like the good old times~~~?”  
Ryou turned to look at him with a flat expression. “Oh you mean back when we were in the sex trade? Yes, quite fun.”  
Bakura slid off the table and walked up behind him, far closer than he should have been to his brother. “Alright so it wasn't fun performing…or doing much else for those fuckers...” he loosely wrapped his arms around Ryou’s waist. “But it was fun after dark...when no one was watching us, and we were left alone…”  
Ryou didn't answer, mostly because his insufferable brother was right…  
Bakura buried his face in Ryou’s hair. “You can even think of him if you want, but this is a library, so keep your voice down~~~”  
“...Alright.” Ryou conceded, pulling away. “But it had better be quick. We can't get caught and I need to finish cataloging the new books.”  
“Yeah whatever.” Bakura mumbled, grabbing Ryou’s wrist and nearly dragging him to the very back of the royal library, where the books were all covered in dust. This section rarely had visitors, as it was the lesser used archives of the previous century.  
Bakura smirked as he trailed a hand along Ryou’s pale neck, stopping at the brown leather collar that marked his status. Bakura had one too, only his was made of fine black leather; a gift from Marik.  
“Now, how shall I treat you?” he asked, backing Ryou into a wall. He put his knee between the other’s legs and started grinding against him. Ryou but his lip at the action.  
“Are you going to be my slut for the evening? My whore?”  
“Y-yes.” Ryou gasped out.  
“Remember, you must be quiet~” Bakura smirked, pressing his whole body against his twin. “I don't want anyone to see you like this~~”  
Ryou but his lip and nodded. Bakura had always known what to say to get him going.  
“Drop those trousers. Now.” Bakura commanded.  
Ryou did as he was told, undoing his belt and letting the clothing drop to the floor. After a wordless gesture, his tunic and under shirt followed.  
“Good boy~~” he smirked, undoing his own pants but not letting them fall. He had once said that being fully clothed while someone else was naked was an intoxicating power trip. “Get on your knees.”  
“Bakura we don't have time.”  
“Oh? Is my whore refusing an order? To the dungeons with you!”  
Ryou clapped a hand over his mouth. “Keep your voice down! And you can't send me to the dungeons fool.”  
Balira pulled the hand away. “Stop it, you're ruining the mood!”  
“Mood?”  
“Yes! I'm a king and you're my slave. Get in character dammit.”  
Ryou rolled his eyes - as he often did around his twin - and then dropped to his knees, taking the half erect cock in his hand.  
“Blow me slut~” the older twin ordered.  
Ryou hesitated, then pulled away. “No...no Mariku wouldn't like this, I shouldn't.”  
“What?”  
“He wouldn't...I mean, we’re brothers...we know it's wrong…”  
Bakira face-palmed. “For fuck’s sake…” he mumbled, dragging his hand down his face. “Alright look. Mariku wouldn't care. In fact, I think he would like to watch.” he smirked. “Pretend he’s watching. Pretend he’s there, sitting in that chair. Make him jealous Ry~~”  
Ryou’s whole face burned at the thought. Mariku watching? This?  
...He would be jealous, wouldn't he? Mariku would probably be so jealous that he would want to punish him...and drag him to his bed chambers and...oh wow…  
Ryou took Bakura’s cock back in hand with a renewed fervor. Bakura had to steady himself and grab a bookshelf as his length was pumped. “Fuck...oh yes…suck me off…”  
Ryou stopped what he was doing and instead took Bakura’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Ryou’s mouth was hot, and wet, and Bakura thought he might go mad from the feeling.  
The elder twin grabbed a fist full of Ryou’s white hair and yanked him forward, causing him to choke and gag. Ryou grabbed his brother’s thighs to steady himself, and drool dripped from his full, full mouth.  
Bakura covered his mouth to stifle his groans as Ryou worked him over with that expert tongue of his. It wasn't long before he felt he was near the edge, and Ryou was having trouble breathing anyways, so he pulled out.  
Ryou coughed a bit and spit on the ground as he leaned back a bit.  
“Fuck...fuck you’re so good…” Bakura gasped. “Stand and put your hands on the wall.”  
This time Ryou readily obeyed, his own cock hard and begging for release. “Please fuck me your majesty~” Ryou said in a falsely pleading voice, though his intention was true.  
Bakura spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock, mixing it with Ryou’s leftover saliva and his own precum. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for days~”  
Ryou spread his legs a little further and then gasped when Bakura started to push into him. It wasn't nearly slick enough, and it _burned_ , but Ryou loved it. He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a scream once he was filled.  
Bakura was breathing heavily, leaning against Ryou. “Does it feel good whore? Does it feel so good it burns?” he licked Ryou’s ear. “Does _he_ know you like it?” he started moving out slowly, and then shoved back in, causing Ryou to stumble and fall into the wall, his cheek pressed to the stone. “Does he know you like to be abused? You _like_ it when its rough, when you think you’re going to break?”  
Ryou wasn't able to form a coherent answer as he was sandwiched between his brother and the wall. With each slam of Bakura’s hips, Ryou felt new bruises form on his lower body from hitting the stone wall. He was hard, so painfully hard, and Bakura was _so good_ at what he was doing.  
“Well?” Bakura pulled his hair. “ _Admit that you like being fucked like a whore~_ ”  
“I-I like it.” Ryou squeaked out between gasps. Keeping quiet was normally difficult, but now it seemed impossible. If he was caught with Mariku, it would bring about a scandal, but he probably wouldn't be in danger. But if he was caught with Bakura, _his own twin brother_ , well...they could be killed. Especially when the princes weren't there.  
Bakura pounded into him like a steak, and it wasn't long before Ryou’s cum was splattered on his lower stomach and the wall.  
Bakura kept fucking him for another minute or so before he came as well, deep within his twin.  
Ryou’s mouth hung open, drool dripping as he soundlessly screamed into the dusty library.  
Bakura panted and pulled out, cum dripping on the floor. “Wow...fuck Ry...you’ve still got it…”  
The pleasure was over and now _everything STUNG_. He frowned and looked back at his twin before gathering his clothes.  
“What? Did it hurt that bad?”  
“...No. It just stings now.”  
Bakura frowned. “Damn...I should have swiped some of Marik’s oil.”  
“S’fine...help me dress.” Ryou sighed. “Besides, you probably would get in trouble.”  
Bakura helped him into his trousers. “With Marik? Nah. I think he’d be put out that he didn't get to watch, but I wouldn't get in trouble.”  
“He’d like it too?” Ryou asked. “...No, nevermind. Not surprised.”  
Bakura chuckled and handed him his under shirt. “Well I'll be off now little brother~”  
Ryou grabbed his wrist before he could leave. “Oh no you don't. I'm not going to be able to walk, let alone carry books, so guess what you get to help me do.” he couldn't help but smile at Bakura’s apparent misery. “You’re also going to clean up this mess.”  
Ryou limped back to the table to continue his work as Bakura groaned and went to find a rag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! :)


End file.
